


Walked In

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Alpha George, Alpha Thomas, Barely any smut, F/M, M/M, Martha is nice, Omega Alexander, Omega Martha, There is no smut, actually, maybe next time, scary george, sorry - Freeform, thomas is respectful, walked in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: George and Martha walk in on Thomas and Alexander.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, George Washington/Martha Washington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Walked In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RissaRobyn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RissaRobyn23/gifts).



> I’m not really sure how this turned out.
> 
> I think it sucks but hopefully you guys like it.

Alexander whimpers slightly as Thomas’s teeth rake down his throat.

Hands start fumbling with shirt buttons and jeans zippers.

Before they can go much further, though, the door opens.

Thomas falls off the side of the couch in surprise, and Alexander shrieks.

In the doorway stood a very scarred George, and laughing Martha.

“Why are you on the couch?” Martha questions, amused.

“Why are you in my house? How did you get in?” Alexander asks, bewildered.

George rolls his eyes. “You think the president of the United States won’t have keys to his son’s apartment?”

Alexander’s eyes narrow. “Touché.”

“So, who is this lovely alpha that we just scared half to death?” Martha asks casually, unpacking the lunch basket in the kitchen.

“Thomas Jefferson, ma’am, nice to meet you,” Thomas greets, his southern accent a light undertone.

“A Jefferson! I know your mother. Jane, right?” Martha asks.

Thomas smiles. “That’s my mother, yes.”

“So polite, this one,” she appreciates.

George just grunts in a ‘he’s ok’ manner.

Alexander looks over at his dad.

“Have anything to say, dad?” the omega asks, knowing something was on his dad’s mind.

There’s a moment of silence.

“Yeah,” George finally says.

He looks Thomas dead in the eye. “Hurt my son, and I will find a way to make your body the next statue in front of the US Penitentiary Administrative Maximum. If you don’t know what it is, search it up,” George snaps.

Thomas pales.

He knew exactly what it was, being a lawyer.

And so did Alexander.

The same Alexander that was now gaping at his dad.

Martha just smiles placidly.

“Apple pie, anyone? It’s fresh from the oven.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
